A Slytherin's Ambition
by Raya Lyons
Summary: Everyone knows Pansy's love for Draco Malfoy, and ever since her first year, she has changed drastically. Being a slytherin, and with the help of her friends, she will do anything to get what she wants...
1. Back in Time

Chapter one: Reading the diary.

Hello All! This is an RPG I am writing at Open Diary, and felt that I would like to post it here for you all to enjoy! Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: The charachters belong to JK Rowling, I just own the Plot

Warning: This is going to flux a bit, if i dont like it, or the way it is going, i will try to fix it but i cant make any promises, my #1 dedication is _Trust Me, _so this is really just on the side. Enjoy!

* * *

In the Past

* * *

Dear Diary,

I saw the most gorgeous boy today. Platinum blonde hair and storm gray eyes belonging to a rather even heighted figure brushed past me today, looking rather nervous. I know I was, at the thought of what might come. For the sorting, I thought we would have to prove some sort of magical skill. I hear the famous Harry Potter is in our school. I found later that the vision I had run into before, was named Draco Malfoy. He had walked up to Harry Potter himself, but I never knew how ungrateful Harry Potter really was, for at Draco's kind advice, he simply turned Draco away, insinuating that he was some horrible being! I could see the outrage on Malfoy's nervous face, and mustered up some courage to talk to him, slightly frightened. A tall woman in a greenish hat began to lead us into the Great Hall of the castle.

I said hello to him as we walked up the thin aisle to the front, and he merely smiled at me, and I introduced myself. "What house do you reckon you will be put into?" He asked me suspiciously, without introducing himself. I told him I wanted to be put in Slytherin, for my whole family has a reputation for being ambitious, and I must admit, a little impatient. He smiled at me. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you really, care to join my friends and I?" he asked. Being void of any companions at the time, I obliged, gratefully. I asked him what Harry Potter had said to him. "Oh him? He is nothing more than a clot, I met him at Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions, he is really quite clueless, having lived with those muggles, and all," he said to me in nothing more than a drawl. He didn't seem to care that he had been dismissed by the 'famous' Harry Potter. "My father has told me about him," he continued. "Dark Lord snuffed his parents. Bit curious really, he never really told me much else, probably because he doesn't know much about it." Then, the woman who had led us into the great hall, McGonagall, I think it was, called out his name, and he merely brushed by me again, without so much as a look. The hat, which I hadn't noticed before, had been talking! The hat sorted Draco into Slytherin, and I prayed with all my might that I might be sorted there. I dreaded being sorted into Ravenclaw, or even worse Hufflepuff, but most of all, I had heard of the Slytherin/ Gryffindor rivalry, and shuddered at the thought of being placed as an enemy of my only friend thus far. Soon after Malfoy, I was called. I gulped and made my way up to the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on my head. It spoke to me, mulling around my thoughts, when it found my thoughts of Malfoy. I looked at him, and he seemed to be concentrating on me, though trying to look like he didnt care at the same time. The sorting hat said something about me being rather a lot like him in terms of ambitions, and, to my great joy, sorted me into "SLYTHERIN!" I strode toward the clapping Slytherin table and caught Draco's eye. He grinned. I knew this would be a good friendship. I began to speak to him, when suddenly, McGonagall said Harry Potter's name, and most of the Hall went quiet. It seemed to mull a little bit, and I noticed Potter's eyes were clenched shut and he was muttering something indistinctive. Eventually, the hat yelled out "Gryffindor" and I knew, by the look on Malfoy's face, that they were now, officially enemies. Potter sat beside a redheaded boy that had joined Potter in laughing at Draco's name earlier, and Draco explained to me that that was a Weasley. When I asked him what in the world a 'Weasley' was, he merely chuckled, saying that it was a wizarding family that had too little money and too many children. I laughed. We soon began to eat. The conversation was brilliant, and I made more friends as more girls came to the table and introduced themselves. It was the time of my life. I can't wait to see what classes will bring! Well, goodnight now.

Pansy Raven Parkinson

* * *

Present Time

* * *

I wrote that on the first day of school, the first time I ever set eyes on the brilliant Draco Malfoy.


	2. Perhaps an Introduction

Chapter two: Diary Present Day

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...

* * *

(Pansy's PoV)

Well, now to tell you all why I am here.

My name is Pansy Parkinson, and I am in my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am an occupant of Slytherin House, and a prefect. I am seventeen years old, and my best friend is Millicent Bulstrode, who transformed me from a weak little girl into a strong fighter. I was pathetic when I entered Hogwarts, but I can assure you, I am no longer quite so weak. My enemy, is one Miss Hermione Granger. I have black short hair and green eyes. And I have so much on my mind that this diary shall serve as my Pensieve.

I do have one other friend. Draco Malfoy. Actually, I guess I could go so far as to say I love him, but I don't know why. Maybe it's the way he reached out to me when I was scared on the first day of school, but he never let anyone else notice. I try not to be desperate but its difficult, I can never seem to control myself. When ever he looks at me or walks past me, I go rigid as though someone has put the petrificus charm on me. I don't understand. I don't want to love him, but there is just something keeping him near me. I am unsure if I can make him love me, but I will try...


	3. Day one, Year six

Title:Day one, year six  
(Third person omnicient)

* * *

"Pansy, lets go, wake up!" Pansy was jolted awake by Millicent Bulstrode.

"Leave me ALONE! I want to sleep!" Pansy muttered groggily, pulling the cord which drew the curtains to her four-poster, and rolled over. Millicent groaned in frustration.

"Fine! Be late for class, not my fault anymore," said Millicent's voice, and Pansy heard her stomp out of the dormitory. Pansy wanted to stay in bed, but knowing she never would be able to get back to sleep, she pulled herself into an upright position. She removed the covers and tried to draw the curtain back, but when she got up, she tripped and stumbled to the ground.

"Bloody hell," Pansy whined as she pulled herself to her feet. She grabbed her robes from her trunk and changed quickly, and brushed her hair. She grabbed her books and headed for the Slytherin common room.

As she made her way down the stairs, Pansy could hear jeers and cackles from the common room. When she entered, she saw a first year backed up against the wall, surrounded by Crabbe, Malfoy, and Goyle. The first year girl seemed to be close to tears.

"You won't get in MY way anymore, will you?" sneered Malfoy. The little girl nodded feverishly, a look of pure hatred in her eyes. "Good," he spat, and turned on one heel, slipping his wand back into his robes. Pansy was putting her books down on the common room table when he spotted her. "Ah, Parkinson." he drawled.

"Out of my way Malfoy, I'm having a really bad day." she stood up straight and flashed her eyes in his. Malfoy jeered.

"Already?! Why, that's a new record. Boys, note that Miss Parkinson hit her bad day streak at 7:30AM, and its just the first day."

"Malfoy, you may be my friend, but I WILL hex you if you don't move," a look of daring flooded over her face. Then she gave a sly grin, and he stepped to the side, so that she could join Millicent and another group of chatting girls on the other side of the room. Malfoy watched her walk across the room, then noticed that her schoolbooks and a few rolls of parchment were still on the table. He couldn't resist. He opened the front cover of one of Pansy's books, and saw sketches of blood drops and people, eyes, tears, and daggers, all surrounding a large drawing of a serpent with Pansy's name on it. Malfoy was surprised to see that 4 of the bloody daggers had his name on it.

"What do you think you are doing, you prat," Malfoy jumped, slamming the book shut. He turned around to see Pansy standing behind him, hands on her hips and smiling evilly at him.

"I er, I wanted to see what edition of this you had, yeah that's it." Malfoy held up the book. _'he never has been good at excuses,' _Pansy thought. She snatched her book out of Malfoy's hand. She could hear Millicent and the others snickering in the background. She turned around to rejoin them, this time taking her books and quills with her. Malfoy stormed off, defeated and aggravated.

"What did he say?" said Millicent quickly.

"Nothing, but he found my drawings, nosy git," said Pansy, a confident air to her voice.

"Perfect!" squealed Millicent. "Do you think he fell for it?"

"Dunno," said Pansy. "We should find out in Potions. If he liked the pictures, he will bring them up."

"I am proud of you," said Millicent, patting Pansy's shoulder and looking regal. "You have learned well from me, and transformed these past few years before my eyes. You used to be way too soft." Pansy flinched and her grip tightened on the piece of parchment in her hand. It was old and torn, but it held a memory that only she could know about. The day she had met Draco Malfoy. She did like to remember that day, looking back on that diary entry and smiling at the memory, however, she had changed since then. She was still friends with Malfoy, but had grown harder over the years. She had not only become more determined, but also malicious and manipulative, willing to hurt anyone to achieve her ends. All thanks to her best friend and mentor, Millicent Bulstrode. Now her plan had to work, she wouldn't accept life any other way. Pansy smiled as the Slytherins filed out of the common room and into the hallway, making their way to the great hall. She was going to get what she wanted in the end.


	4. Potions Class

Disclaimer: Insert Tacky JK Rowling disclaimer here :-P

Third Person Omnicient

* * *

Potions Class

* * *

Pansy yawned as Professor Snape drawled on about gillyweed and glared at Harry Potter, undoubtedly about the second task of the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year where Snape accused Harry of stealing some to breathe underwater. Pansy's favorite subject, naturally, was potions, but that didn't mean that the class was any less boring than the others. The only reason she liked it was because Snape favored the Slytherins to no end, and Draco Malfoy was forced into her presence for at least an hour. Pansy could hear Millicent's instructions constantly replaying in her head.

'Make sure he sees the drawings again,' she had said. '_He has to get another glimpse of them, otherwise, phase one won't work.'_ Pansy nodded to herself, and opened the cover of her book, revealing the large serpent and daggers once more. She left it open for a while, and when Malfoy finally looked at them, she slowly closed the book, looked at him, and did what she rehearsed with Millicent for hours. She waited for him to say something.

"What was that?" asked Malfoy, trying not to sound to interested. Pansy grinned and shrugged.

"Oh, just a hobby, I guess. Why?" Her plan was working. She saw a look of minor interest and curiosity come over Malfoy's face.

"I saw my name in there, what are you playing at?" Pansy thought about this, as a wave of defeat and panic came over her. She knew this was coming, but the tone in Malfoy's voice seemed slightly defensive, and no where near joking , as she had planned for.

"Nothing, you just popped into my head when I was drawing, that's all," muttered Pansy. _'Damn,' _she cursed herself under her breath. If she wanted Malfoy to see her, she had to stop playing childish games. She needed to be more straightforward, not use her art and pray that he would notice. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't clever like Millicent was, and even so, this was the best Millicent could come up with. Pansy sighed. Every so often she could see Malfoy looking at her out of the corner of his eye, and she didn't like that. Every time he did, she felt childish and stupid. She wanted nothing more than to retreat to her dorm and formulate a plan, anything to get Draco Malfoy to see her for who she was, and not just a silly girl who draws on the insides of her potion book.


End file.
